Eyes On Me
by xSapphireAngelx
Summary: A songfic about how Bulma and Vegeta got together. I use the song "Eyes On Me" from Final Fantasy VIII. *COMPLETE*


~Hello people, this is my first songfic, so I'm not really good at it!~

~I decided to put "Eyes On Me" for the song because I just thought it would be perfect for Vegeta and Bulma! Hehe! =D Enjoy and please review! R/R!! =P~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Eyes On Me~

"It has been one week since Yamcha left me," Bulma cried to herself. "He told me we weren't just meant to be and shouldn't be together anymore."

Since then, Bulma had always been in her room crying and crying like it was the end of the world. Her mother came in one day and told her that she needed to move on. "Bulma darling, you need to get on with your life. Build more inventions and meet more people." Bulma knew that her mother was right, so she decided to move on with her life and forget about Yamcha.

The next day, Bulma was working on a new invention and was really hungry. She walked to the kitchen all sweaty and hot. She took a bag of chips and started eating it. Her house guest Vegeta entered the kitchen and took all the food inside of the refrigerator. He had been living with the Briefs for two months now. They supplied him with food, shelter, and even a gravity machine. Bulma looked at Vegeta and wondered. "Why did he stay on earth and haven't killed us? Is it because we gave him everything he asked for?" Bulma thought to herself looking at Vegeta. Bulma decided not to think about it anymore and just went back to her snack and grabbed a magazine to keep her busy.

*~~~~*~~~~*

Whenever sang my songs

On the stage, on my own 

Whenever said my words

Wishing they would be heard

*~~~~*~~~~*

Vegeta was munching on a chicken and looked at Bulma. "Why does she read that stuff? What is so interesting about it?" Vegeta thought to himself. "Let me try to piss her off," Vegeta smirked to himself. "Has anyone ever told you that you look completely ridiculous," Vegeta said in a complimented way. "No, they said I am lovely and very talented. Has anyone ever told you that?" Bulma answered back. "Well, they said I was rightful to be Prince because of my looks, body, and attitude," Vegeta replied back glad that he knew an answer for that. _Can't he just be quiet for once? _Bulma asked herself. _Does he always have to bother me? _"Look Vegeta, this is pointless why don't you get back to your food while I leave you alone here," Bulma said walking back to her room. Vegeta just smirked and went back to his food. After two hours of eating Vegeta went back to his training.

*~~~~*~~~~

I saw you smiling at me 

Was it real or just my fantasy

You'd always be there in the corner

Of this tiny little bar

*~~~~*~~~~*

Another week had passed, Vegeta had been training more often than usual. Bulma watched him from her room as he trained without a shirt. "I wonder how it would be like to be with him or feel him," Bulma thought to herself, but then shrugged the feeling out of her and decided to go outside and enjoy the day. Vegeta knew that someone was watching him. He knew it was Bulma. "Why was that woman watching me?" He said to himself. Vegeta decided to take a break since he had been training for 48 hours straight. He walked passed the lawn and saw a sleeping Bulma. He decided to wake her up cause he was hungry. "Hey woman, wake up! I'm starving, prepare me my lunch!" Vegeta said screaming in Bulma's ear.

Bulma was very angry after he had woke her up. "Prepare your own lunch Vegeta or ask my mother!" Bulma yelled back at him. She ran to her room still mad at him. Bulma never did stay mad at Vegeta. She didn't know why. _Why can't I stay mad at that tail-less Saiyan? _Bulma thought to herself. Every time that they would fight, Bulma would say that she didn't want to talk to him ever again, but yet she did. She couldn't stand not talking to him. She was confused with her feelings and decided to sleep.

*~~~~*~~~~*

My last night here for you

Same old songs, just once more

My last night here with you

Maybe yes, maybe no

I kind of liked it your way

How you shyly place your eyes on me

*~~~~*~~~~*

Bulma walked in the kitchen one night and saw Vegeta. He was eating a whole lot as usual. She tried to ignore him because she had been having strange feelings every time that he is around. Vegeta felt like she didn't feel comfortable around him, he looked at every move she was doing and knew that she didn't feel comfortable with him. He tried to talk to her. "Why are you acting so weird woman? That's ridiculous!" Vegeta said looking at Bulma. "I'm not acting weird around you Vegeta. What gave you that idea?" Bulma said trying to make herself sound convincing. He knew something was going on with her, but just left her alone. "Oh Vegeta, I just hope you know how much I am falling for you. If only you knew," Bulma whispered to herself. 

__

I can't stand that woman ignoring me like we don't know each other. Why am I being bothered. She's annoying when she talks, but yet I like talking to her. I like how much we piss each other off. Vegeta said to himself heading back to the gravity room.

*~~~~*~~~~*

Did you ever know

That I had mine on you

*~~~~*~~~~*

Weeks have passed and Bulma was watching Vegeta train one day. He came out of the gravity machine without a shirt all sweaty. She wanted to have him right then and there, but she knew she couldn't. _How can I tell Vegeta that I'm falling for him. What if he doesn't like me the way that I like him. _Bulma looked at Vegeta one last time, he looked so serious. He looked like a brick wall that will never show its emotions._ Why did I even have to fall for him? There are lots of men out there, why him? _Bulma questioned herself. 

Vegeta couldn't understand what he was feeling. He was thinking about Bulma for the last few days now. "She has been ignoring me. But why? Is she attracted to me? Am I attracted to her? What is wrong with me? I can't let her bother my training. I will confront her now," Vegeta said heading toward the Capsule Corp. house.

*~~~~*~~~~*

Darling, so there you are

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

*~~~~*~~~~*

Bulma decided to go to the kitchen to have a small snack. When she reached there, she saw Vegeta coming there. She tried to walk back to her room, but he pulled her back. "Why are you ignoring me woman?" He asked looking at her straight in the eyes. Bulma couldn't answer him. She didn't know what to say. Vegeta asked her again, "Why, woman?" But she still didn't responded. He was so confused that he wanted to know if what he felt was real. He looked at her in the eyes and tried to kiss her, but she moved away and ran back to her room. Vegeta was shocked at the sight. He didn't know how to explain it. _If she liked me, then why did she run off like that? Maybe, she doesn't. _Vegeta went to his own room and fell asleep.

Bulma was so confused. She didn't know why she didn't kiss him when he tried to kiss her. _What is wrong with me? Is it because I don't want to get hurt like last time when I was with Yamcha? When he tried to kiss me, does that mean he likes me? This is too hard. _Bulma said to herself.

*~~~~*~~~~*

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure

If frown is shown then

I will know that you are no dreamer

*~~~~*~~~~*

Two weeks had passed and Bulma knew what she was feeling was love for him. She went to confront Vegeta and tell him how she felt. Bulma walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She knew Vegeta would be there because he always ate around that time. Vegeta saw Bulma coming and watched her as she came. It has been two weeks and they haven't talked to each other. They both tried to ignore each other every time that they could. "Vegeta there is something you must know." Before Bulma could say anything else, Vegeta came up to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Bulma didn't know what to do, so she kissed him back. After a long kiss, Bulma broke the kiss and tried to speak, but Vegeta just put a finger on her lips and carried her to his room. They made love to each other savoring all the passion that they felt for each other. After a long passionate love making, they found themselves in each others arms. Bulma hugged Vegeta and felt his heartbeat beating so smoothly. She never felt more happier than to be next to him. She then drifted off to sleep.

*~~~~*~~~~*

So let me come to you

Close as I wanted to be

Close enough for me, to feel your heart beating fast

And stay there as I whisper

*~~~~*~~~~*

Vegeta woke up the next morning and kissed Bulma one more time on the forehead before leaving her on the bed all alone. Bulma woke up to find Vegeta gone. She changed into her clothes and went downstairs to look for him. She sigh a relief when she saw him eating breakfast. She walked up to him and kissed him. Vegeta could only kiss her back. He then broke the kiss and told her he needed to train.

Bulma felt very happy, she never felt so happy ever in her life. She remembered their love making last night and could only smile. 

*~~~~*~~~~*

How I loved your peaceful eyes on me

Did you ever know

That I had mine on you

*~~~~*~~~~*

A month had past and Bulma and Vegeta were still together. One morning, Bulma woke up and felt sick that she needed to vomit, so she ran to the bathroom. She didn't know what was wrong with her. After five minutes of thinking, she finally realized that she was late with her period. Bulma knew that she was pregnant and the father was Vegeta. _How can I let this happen? How can I tell him? This isn't good._ Bulma said to herself.

Bulma went to the doctor that day to confirm herself that she is pregnant. After 30 minutes of waiting the doctor finally came out and said, "Congratulations! You are pregnant. The father of this baby will be really happy." "Yeah right!" Bulma whispered to herself.

Bulma left the doctor's office feeling very happy and sad at the same time. She was happy that she was going to have a child of her own, but she was sad because she didn't know how Vegeta will react.

*~~~~*~~~~*

Darling, so share with me

Your love if you have enough

Your tears if that's what it is

*~~~~*~~~~*

"How should I tell Vegeta this?" Bulma came home and saw Vegeta training. She knew this wasn't the right time, so she decided to tell him tonight. Vegeta looked out of the gravity machine window and saw that Bulma didn't look to happy. "I wonder what's wrong with her?" Vegeta said walking out of the gravity room to see what was wrong.

Vegeta went inside the house and into Bulma's room. "What's wrong woman?" he asked her, but all she said was, "Nothing Vegeta, I couldn't be any happier." Bulma said smiling at him. Vegeta knew something was wrong with her because of the bond they shared after that first night they spent together, but he didn't want to bug her anymore, so he just left her alone. That night, Bulma tried to tell him, but just couldn't. She didn't want to get hurt. So, she decided to just take a nap. Vegeta didn't know what was wrong, but he knew something was bothering her.

*~~~~*~~~~*

Or pain if that's what it is

How can I let you know

I'm more than the dress and the voice

Just reach me out then

You will know that you're not dreaming

*~~~~*~~~~*

A week had past and Bulma hadn't told Vegeta yet. Vegeta couldn't take it anymore, so he went to Bulma and asked her what was wrong. "I'm pregnant Vegeta and your the father," Bulma said looking at him. Vegeta didn't know how to react. He just left Bulma alone in her room. Bulma knew he wasn't too happy. She didn't know if she can take it if he leaves her. She started to cry.

The next day, Vegeta was training and couldn't stop thinking about Bulma and her unborn child. He was so distracted that he couldn't train anymore. He had to go somewhere faraway, faraway from Bulma. Vegeta went to Bulma's room and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back for you and this brat," Vegeta whispered to her. He ran back outside and took a capsule containing a spaceship, he went inside and blasted it off to space. 

Bulma finally woke up only to find out from her parents that Vegeta had left on a spaceship. All Bulma can do was cry.

*~~~~*~~~~*

Darling, so there you are

With that look on your face

As if your never hurt

As if you're never down

*~~~~*~~~~*

Nine months had past and Bulma finally gave birth to a baby boy. She named the boy Trunks. Bulma looked at her child. She remembered how Vegeta looked at her, how he hugged and kissed her. Bulma began to cry again. 

She tucked Trunks into bed and went to the balcony in her room. She looked up at the sky and wished that Vegeta would come back. _Why did you leave me? You never told me that you love me, but I know that you did. Why Vegeta? _Bulma said in a whisper. Suddenly someone spoke to her, it was Vegeta. "I'm back Bulma," he said walking towards her. He hugged her and at first Bulma pushed him away, but she missed him so much that she hugged him back. Then she asked him what happened and why did he leaved her. Vegeta answered all of her questions and then walked inside with Bulma in his arms. He looked at Trunks and just smirked.

*~~~~*~~~~*

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure

If frown is shown then

I will know that you are no dreamer

*~~~~*~~~~*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Did you guys like it? Please review!!!! =D~

~A/N: The song "Eyes on Me" was sung by Faye Wong from Final Fantasy 8!!~ =P I like that game! =)~


End file.
